Anna Charlotte
Character Synopsis Anna Charlotte is the new queen of The Nether and replaced Blazette, Anna is known for being generally nice but also manipulative when it comes to getting dates and Anna is known for loyal attitude to her subjects as she protects them from threats and harm like Herobrine Character Statistics Tier: 7-C | 2-A Verse: Mobtalker Name: Anna Charlotte Gender: Female Age: 20 Classification: A Mob (Ghast), Queen of The Nether Special Abilities: Superhuman Phyiscal Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Dimension Manipulation (Governs over and manipulates the Nether itself stabilizing it), Water Manipulation (Can create and manipulate her tears), Space-Time Manipulation (In the Nether time moves as a result of her and she can stop time altogether if she so desires as the Space-Time Continuum is reliant on her), Regeneration (Low-Godly, With Passive Regeneration a person can substain themselves from soul and come back to life as shown with Ayumi who came back to life after passive regeneration kicked in), Reality Warping (Has shown she can create things out of nothing like Sunglasses and casually shapes The Nether to her liking), 4th Wall Awarness (Is aware she is just in a game and even addresses the player), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking one), ETC. Destructive Ability: Town Level '''(Should be overall superior to Cupa who can create town sized explosions causally, Comparable to Blazette who can burn entire villages just from losing control of their powers) | '''Multiverse Level+ (Anna acts as a power source to The Nether and governs over it in it's entirety stabilizing it from collapsing, Was meant as a replacement for Blazette who battled Herobrine for a decent amount of time before being overpowered) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Superior to Cupa who can react to lightning and explosions moving at these speeds) | Infinite (is comparable to Blazette who aas able to traverse The Nether to the Overworld in mere minutes and it should be noted the The Nether is infinite in size as it correlates in size to the Overworld) Lifting Ability: Class 1 via Scaling Striking Ability: Town Level (Should be superior to Cupa who can produce town sized explosions) | Multiversal+ (Stabilizes and governs The Nether which is an entire Dimension infinite in size, is comparable to Queen Blaze) Durability: Town Level (Sould be superior to Cupa in Durability who can survive an Town Level blast) | Multiverse Level+ (is comparable to Queen Blazette who tanked hits from Herobrine and casually tanks forces around this level as she stablizes The Nether from collapsing) Stamina: High Range: Several Kilometers with Fire Balls, Universal with Space-Time Manipulation and Reality Warping Intelligence: Very High '''(As a queen Anna is very intelligent being able to run entire villages and control entire dimensions, can manipulate The Player and other men) '''Weaknesses: Generally doesn't fight Versions: Base | Queen Anna Other Attributes List of Equipment: Nothing Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mobtalker Category:Light Novel Category:Heroes Category:Spirits Category:Queens Category:Geniuses Category:Regenerators Category:Rich People Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2